lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Taking of Stormrain
The Taking of Stormrain was an event that occurred during the First Bolten-Lucerne War between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne and the duchy of Stormrain. The Taking of Stormrain would begin with the fall of Lotten which opened up the Lucernian forces of the area for movement against the Stormrain of whom had not anwsered the call to arms from the Dreadfort sending only a modest force to join the Bolten forces. Visenya, and Orys Stormrain would lead the forces of House Stormrain and their vassals into the Bolten Invasion of the Divine Lands and while Orys led their forces it was Visenya that would begin plotting the murder of Ramsey Bolten. Visenya would take part in the Battle of Green Creek where she and her Stormrain forces would silently depart the main army hours before the Lucernians attacked taking with her forces nearly all the horses in the army and thus leaving the Ramsey forces devoid of any further offensive options. Background Prelude The Dragons Return As the group marches up the mountains into the lands of House Stormrain its Visenya that joins Hedrik and Daryn as they ride and Visenya is openly flirtatious towards hedrik who for the first time since Accia he forgets about rachel and flirts back leading to Visenya suggesting they go riding down a small path into the forests and as he shares a look with Daryn he agrees despite knowing what he believes the offer means. Riding behind her he thinks on rachel and the betral he is preparing to make but after riding for some time she stops and the two talk for some time about his life back in Lucerne and Visenya tells him that they will be having sex, but first he needs to see something. Overcome by his attraction to her he follows her for twenty minutes as they ride through the path and dense forest but after the twenty minutes the path becomes more settled and the trees disappear exposing a large open valley with stone castle in the center of it. Traveling to the castle as they get closer its Hedrik that sees the castle is heavily garrisoned and in pristine condition and upon entering they go through hallways eventually reaching a door which when she opens reveals a massive open room with a domed roof and a women standing in the middle of the room. Walking closer to the women Hedrik sees that the women is a beautiful elf and the two have a conversation but after a time she reveals the dome can open and Visenya has several guards enter and pull levers which open the dome and then the women reveals she is nothing but a spectral illusion when she puts her hand right through Hedrik. Watching the sky Hedrik watches as a dragon flies into the room and then he talks with the dragon in his mind discovering the dragon is named Yellanix and the dragon asks Visenya to explain to Hedrik the Last Will of William Lovie I. which is a series of massive scrolls on the wall of the room written in Draknoid. Following being told that the Stormrain are loyal Lucernian servents having remained in hiding here out of duty to William Lovie I. its Hedrik that begins discussion to bring them back to the Valley but Visenya indicates that while she will return to the Valely with Yellanix this is due to her connection with Hedrik and the remainder of House Stormrain will remain in the mountains of Stormrain to defend the land for Lucerne and hold it. The chapter ends with Hedrik, and Visenya riding on the back of Yellanix heading towards Karhold where they will use a Magi stone to tell William about Yellanix joining the Kingdom of Lucerne. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical People of Lucerne